1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing a shoulder strap attached to a carrying case, a handbag, etc., from slipping off of one's shoulder while in use. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus which attaches to a shoulder strap forming a smaller loop in the shoulder strap wherein the smaller loop formed in the shoulder strap is worn over the shoulder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable belt which is attached to the shoulder strap and is worn under the arm to prevent the shoulder strap from slipping off of the shoulder by drawing the upper portion of the shoulder strap more snugly around the shoulder than it would otherwise be when the shoulder strap of the carrying bag is placed on the shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shoulder strap for carrying bags and the like has long been recognized as an important means for easily transporting various weighted objects while leaving the hands free for other purposes. Several problems with the shoulder strap were quickly recognized, however. When the shoulder strap is in use, any movement by the user can cause the strap to slip off of the user's shoulder and, thereby, cause the item carried to fall off. In order to compensate for this natural slippage, people will often walk with their shoulders angled such that the shoulder carrying the strap is lifted higher than the opposite shoulder. Although this posture-distorting compensation does manage to prevent the shoulder strap from slipping off one's shoulder, it is rather uncomfortable when maintained for any length of time. An alternative carrying technique that is sometimes used is to wear the shoulder strap across the chest. That is, with the strap on the shoulder of one arm and the object being carried located under the other arm. Unfortunately, not all shoulder straps are long enough to be used in this way. In addition, the appearance of many garments and outfits is spoiled by having the shoulder strap draped across the chest. Another problem encountered is the cutting effect of the shoulder strap into the user's collar bone when carrying heavy loads.
Prior art devices have addressed these problems in various ways, some by the use of retainer clips fastened to the shoulder area of clothing, while others have used non-slip material directly attached to the shoulder strap and placed between the shoulder and the strap. Still others have used retainer clips coated with an adhesive material so that they may be used for attaching directly to the skin. Some of the non-slip devices incorporated padding in their design in an attempt to prevent not only the slipping problem but also the cutting effect of the shoulder strap posed by heavy loads.
All of the prior art devices, however, have attempted to solve the strap-slipping problem with devices used in conjunction with the shoulder strap and top of the shoulder rather than under the arm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,876 (1989, Riggi) teaches a shoulder strap retainer for positionally locating a shoulder strap of a handbag or the like relative to the shoulder of a user. The Riggi device includes a base member coated with an adhesive for removably attaching the retainer to the skin on the shoulder of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,065 (1977, Gardner) teaches a pin-type, safety shoulder strap holder for attaching directly to the shoulder area of a garment. The Gardner device has a hinged, hook portion to hold the strap of a shoulder bag which disconnects if the strap is suddenly pulled. U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,326 (1950, Spector) teaches a shoulder strap gripper which attaches directly to the shoulder strap of a handbag. The Spector device is a pad made from material having a particularly high coefficient of friction so as to increase the friction between the shoulder strap and the shoulder. The pad is removably attached to the shoulder strap by two securing clips located at each end of the pad.
All prior art devices are limited to use on a particular piece of clothing, on a particular type and width of strap, or are unsightly from a fashion standpoint. Because the prior art devices are either fastened to the clothing permanently or removably by use of adhesives, they have a tendency to damage the clothing, or worse, the skin of the user. The present invention can easily be used on straps of any size and can be used with any type of clothing without the concern of damaging the clothing or the skin.
An additional problem associated with shoulder-carried bags is the relative ease with which someone can remove the bag from one's shoulder. All prior art devices use the object's shoulder strap, which forms a relative large loop over the shoulder, as is. The size of this loop is directly proportional to the ease with which the handbag can be removed from the shoulder and arm of the user. In this regard, the present invention has a distinct advantage over all prior art devices. Because it attaches to the two legs of the shoulder strap, fits under the arm, and thereby forms a much smaller loop over the shoulder, it is more difficult for someone to grab the handbag and to slide it off the shoulder and down the arm of the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a retainer that prevents a shoulder strap from sliding off a user's shoulder when the user moves. What is also needed is a shoulder strap retainer that fits all sizes of shoulder straps. What is further needed is a shoulder strap retainer that is comfortable to use and is not limited to use with specific clothing. Finally, what is needed is a shoulder strap retainer that is attached to the shoulder strap below the arm such that when the retainer is placed under the arm, it creates a secure fit of the shoulder strap to the shoulder of the user.